When Squint's come in sick
by Ninja93
Summary: The squint squad has come down with the cold, and Booth find's out a shocking secret about Brennan. *I don't own Bones, but I do own a candy bar*
1. Chapter 1

**~*I thought of this when a Build-A-Bear workshop commercial came on, it clawed at the back of my head for a week!*~**

Agent Seeley Booth never thought he'd see the day when Dr. Temperance Brennan came in sick. It was early afternoon and he was ready to drag his Bones, kicking and screaming, to get a good lunch at Wong Fuu's. Instead he was leaning against the door to her office with a slightly worried expression.

Brennan was fast asleep on her couch, curled up in a throw blanket, shivering. A cough would erupt every now and then. Booth decided the best thing to do would be to tell Angela, so he woundered off in that direction.

* * *

When he got there Angela was laid up on her couch with a cup of tea in on hand and a box of tissue's in the other. She was wrapped in a heavy quilt, Hodgins head was in her lap, his snoring filling the silence. He was wrapped up almost as tight as Angela.

"Hey Studly. What's up?" Angela asked, her voice as congested as he had expected.

"Oh you know, same old stuff. What's goin' on here?" Booth questioned surveying Hodgins. He stepped into the room to hear Angela's congested reply.

"Zack infected us with the cold!" Hodgins exclaimed suddenly, his voice as congested as Angela's. "He's currently locked away in an exaimnation room with Niaomi from palentology."

Booth chuckled at the thought of the young anthropologist locked in a room with the woman who hadn't called him back after their...first incounter. "Is Cam sick?"

"As a dog." Came a voice from the doorway. He turned to see Cam with a red nose and puffy eye's. Her usually buisness like deminer had crumbled, her bang's were slightly disheavled, her cloths rumpled. Cam had a blanket draped over her sholders, a clipboard in her hand's. She took a seat in Angela's plush computer chair.

Booth couldn't surpress the boyish grin that spread across his face. "The squint squad is sick!" He said over and over in a sing-song was cut off by a sniffle from the doorway.

Brennan was clutching a thick blanket to her small shaking form. She looked incredibly depressed. "Angela." She whined curling up on Angela's unoccupied side. "My head hurt's."

"I know sweety." Angela said hugging her friend with one arm. Booth, Cam, and Hodgins gawked at the two women. "Is your tummy feeling better?" Brennan shook her head, burying her face in her blanket's. "Where's your teddy?"

"I dunno." Brennan mumbled slightly confused as she looked around for the small stuffed animal. Tear's welled up in her crystal blue eye's. She buried her head in Angela's shoulder. "I lost 'em."

"What's your teddy's name?" Booth ask's barely able to contain himself. The take-no-prisoner's Temperance Brennan had a teddy bear.

"I'm not tellin' you." Brennan practically whimpered into Angela's sholder. Angela shot Booth a warning look.

"Go find her bear." Angela ordered before coughing. Booth grumbled something under his breath before setting off for Brennan's office. He whistled a tune he couldn't recognize,his hand's shoved deep in his pocket's as he searched his partner/friend's office.

Booth nearly died of shock when he found the stuffed animal. It had an FBI issue suit on with a silly tie and silly sock's. It was him in bear form.

**~*Blame the plot bunnies! *hide's in pant's* Review and I'll come out*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Sorry about all the typo's I really do need a beta reader, pluse I'm still a little out of it because of a little sickness called pneumonia . truth is I was sitting upright for to long and ended up back at the hospitle for the night.*~**

Booth walked back into Angela's office with the stuffed animal in his hand's. Brennan had fallen asleep against Angela who was dozing off as well. Hodgins took one look at the bear and started laughing, waking the other two. Cam was missing from the chair she had last been in. "I uh found your bear Bones."

She snatched it from him quickly, cuddling the bear to her chest. "Thanks Booth." Angela mouths when Brennan lays her head back down on the artist shoulder.

Cam walked back in with the same clipboard. "Angela do you think you can do a facial reconstruction? I-" She stopped dead upon seeing the Booth bear. "Wow. How did I not see that coming?" Cam was almost as shell shocked as Booth.

Brennan coughed harshly, waking herself up with a groan. "Alright that's it Bones I'm taking you home."

"I'm fine." Brennan mumbled moving closer to Angela. Booth wasn't about to accept that, he scooped Brennan up into his arm's, blanket and all. The anthropologist squeaked in surprise.

"And the rest of you better go home, if I come back here to find the whole Jeffersonian sick." Booth say's carrying Brennan away.

Angela sighed, "I whish I had a hunky FBI guy to whisk me away when I'm sick." Hodgins clear his throat indignately. "Hey I picked you! I'd rather have a hunky bug guy instead...but I can wish."

**~*Sorry for the short chapter, I'm really gettin' dizzy.*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Hello everyone! I'm typing from a nice nurse's laptop! I've been put in the ICU and it's very hard to type at the moment. And the bad news is my anthropology teacher got me back for that large spider prank I pulled on him awhile back, he convencied me I was dieing and is now reading this over my shoulder, snickering evilly. . ~**

Booth pushed Brennan's front door open, it was no easy task due to the sleeping anthropologist in his arm's. She had fallen asleep in the car and wouldn't wake up when he parked in the visitor's spot to her building. The teddy bear was still nestled in her arm's and he could've sworn she mumbled his name in the car.

Kicking the door shut behind him Booth made his way back to Brennan's room, well where everyone's room is in an apartment, he didn't actually know. He blushed at the thought of entering his Bones' bedroom. She was coughing worse then before, the movements making it hard for Booth to carry her.

When he finally made it to her room his arm's were numb from the strain. Booth quickly placed Brennan in her bed, pulling the heavy dark blue blanket up to her neck. Her room was as neat as the rest of the house, though a few article's of clothing were left lieing around. Booth looked away from them quickly when Brennan coughed again

Carefully Booth laid the back of his hand against her forehead. The fever she had at the Jeffersonian had risen steadily. Briefly Booth wounderd how the other squints were doing.

* * *

Zack sneezed again. He and Niomi were in opposite areas of their makeshift prison. He was suddenly aware of her shivering, he had the only blanket and they refused to share.

Zack stood carefully walking over to his sick collegue, she looked at him oddly and Zack held out the quilt. "I'm dressed rather warmly. This seem's the logical way to help us both."

Niomi looked at him gratefully, she took the large quilt and patted the spot next to her. Zack sat and they both shared the quilt cuddled together.

* * *

Angela and Hodgins lay in Hodgins' large and plush bed watching T.V. Well at least one of them was, Angela had dozed off, her head on Hodgins' chest. His heartbeat had lulled the artist to sleep.

* * *

Cam was convencied there was no god. She was practically tied to her bed while her sister yapped about boyfriend's and collage work. Her headache was literally threatining to errupt through her skull. The one consolation she had was that her sister was a wounderful cook.

Cam instantly whished Booth had carried her off instead of Brennan.

**~*Thank you for all your review's thus far! They've been helping me along, I originally thought this story was going to be a one chapter fluff but you've proven me wrong haven't you! ^.^ ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~*Hi everyone! This is Sara, Charlie asked me to post this for her! She wrote it on a note pad for me so enjoy!*~**

Boredom had set in quickly after his arrival at Brennan's flat. She hadn't woken up since the car ride from the Jeffersonian. Along with his boredom he began to worry. Brennan had a nasty cough that was sounding more and more serious as time went by. He could hear her where he sat on the living room couch, trying to read a science magazine.

She was suffering, he could sense it. Booth glared at the words, he had been reading an article on the atom smasher, built by the world's largest scientific research facility- Switzerland's Conseil Europeen la lalala. He was off into that same dreamland he always went to when anyone but Brennan started blabbing about science.

* * *

Angela struggled to keep the contents of the table spoon from spilling while Hodgins struggled to get free. She had him pinned against the bed with a table spoon of cherry cold medicen. "Open your mouth!"

"No! It's icky!"

"Icky? Really Hodgins?" Angela questioned, only slightly amused by the bug and slime experts word choice. "It'll help with the cough!"

"I don't have a cough!" Hodgins' lie was rued by a raspy cough. As soon as he was done coughing Angela pressed down hard on the pressure point on his left shoulder causing Hodgins to give a shout of pain. She shoved the spoon into his mouth pinching his nose.

Hodgins gulped the liquid down blanching. "Ewww."

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Hodgins grabbed the spoon with an evil look. "Your turn." Angela paled.

* * *

Zack and Niomi were finally allowed to leave, both went straight to his flat above Hodgins' garage. Zack made a quick lunch of chicken noodle soup, careful not to stay on his feet too long. He brought the piping hot liquid back to his guest who thanked him in a congested voice.

"You never told me what 'take a hint' meant." Zack started and Niomi laughed.

* * *

Cam was currently feighing sleep.

**~*Is it just me or is Charlie mean to Cam? Any way I read your review's and want to thank you for your well wishing, she's gonna need it! Please review and she put at the bottom of the page for me to ask you to suggest anything you like, 'to keep me from writer's block' she wrote. Welp I'm outta here. *~**


	5. Chapter 5

****

~*Hey guys! Sara again! The stubborn author of this story (Charlie) decided to deny sleep until she wrote this one last thing at 4:02 a.m. She may not be able to sleep a whole night but that doesn't mean she can send me a chapter via text messaging!. *~

Brennan came to with a groan. Her chest felt like it was on fire. Coughing, she looked at her alarm clock. 6:23 in the afternoon. She had slept the day away. Sighing Brennan kicked her blankets back, holding her teddy's hand she made her way to the master bathroom, she had to lean on the doorway as a wave of blinding dizziness took over.

* * *

Booth jolted awake when he heard the sound of someone hitting the floor. "Bones?" He called heading toward her room as quickly and quietly as he could. He found the anthropologist on her side, half way in the bathroom. "BONES!?"

* * *

Cam's sleeping facade had failed quickly. Her sister had kept talking, and even went so far as to shake the pathologist awake to gain her atteion.

"Mmmm." Cam groaned, shoving her sister's hands away for the fith time. "Lemme sleep." She grummbled sleepily.

"But I need your help with this advanced geomotry!" Her sister whined.

"Go to sleep!"

"What?"

"Go. To. Sleep." Cam ordered pulling her sister into the bed with her.

"Bu-"

"Shhh."

"Cam I really don-"

"Shhhh. It's quiet time."

Cam's sister huffed, crossing her arms.

* * *

Zack dozed off with Niomi nestled warmly against his side. _Niomi from palentology is nice. _Zack thought before drifting off completly.

* * *

Angela's cell phone buzzed to life on her desk. The display name falshed 'Booth' several times before stopping.

**~*Not bad for someone who actually believed that her pudding was gravy. My only consolation is that she can't watch the Docto Who marthon that's coming on tomorrow...or I guess today. ^.^ Please review!*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~*I'm back! The nice nurse came back with her lap top so I'm able to write this chapter on my own!(Sara:She's still loppy from the medicen, I'll be your loopy filter for today)*~**

Booth paced the waiting room floor. He had called Angela twenty-five times and the artist still hadnt picked up. Then it hit him, he dialed Hodgins' number and prayed silently.

* * *

A shrill verse from 3oh3's song '_Don't Trust Me' _startled Angela and Hodgins awake. Hodgins fumbled the phone so Angela grabbed it. "Hello?"

"_Angela! Finally! I've been trying to call you!" _Booth's voice boomed over the phone.

Angela had moved the offending noise away from her ear, "Why, what's wrong?" She asked daring to bring the object closer.

_"Bones collapsed, their taking an x-ray of her lungs now to check for infection." _Booth said quickly. The news woke Angela up completly. _"She wasn't breathin' good Ange."_

"Just calm down sweetie. Hodgins and I are on our way." Angela informed him before they said their quick good byes. "Bren's in the hospitle."

* * *

Zack was awoken to the sound of his mobile. It was ringing shrilly near his ear. He heard a groan beside him and briefly woundered how they had gotten to bed before answering the phone. "Hello_?"_

_"Zack it's Hodgins, I'm going to swing by and pick you up_." His friend's voice greeted him.

"What's going on?" Zack asked groggily as he got up, pulling his shoe's on.

_"Dr.B's in the hospitle.I don't know the detail's but it sounds bad_." Hodgins explained quickly_. "Leave Niomi a note or something_."

Zack was writing the note as Hodgins said it, the phone balanced between his shoulder and cheek. "I'll be down in a second."

* * *

The two sister's were awoken by Cam's house phone. Cam's sister answered it groggily, "Hello?"

_"Is Cam there?" _A man's voice asked. She handed the phone over while trying to remember where she had heard that voice.

"Hello?"

_"Camille I need you to get to the hospitle, Bones has gotten worse."_ Booth said confusing Cam slightly.

"On my way Seeley."

* * *

Brennan woke up to a bright white celing, definatly not her room. Her lungs and throat burned from coughing. She whimpered when a cough had torn through her.

"Bones?" A soft voice asked, she turned her head slightly to find who it was. A name popped up. _Booth._

Brennan felt around for her bear feeling the panic rising, "Where is he?"

"Who?" Booth asked, his head tilting innocently to the side out of curiousity.

"Seel." Brennan said lifting the covers to look for him, tears welling in her crystal blue eyes. "I want my teddy." She cried.

"You could have the real thing." Booth suggested before he could stop himself, instantly blushing blood red. "That didn't come out right."

Brennan opened up her arm's with a pleading expression, her bottom lip quivering. Booth couldn't resist hugging the anthropologist.

A low whistle emited from the doorway, "Takin' advantage of Dr. B like that." Hodgins says like a teacher catching a bully in the act. Angela and Zack followed him into the room.

"How are you feelin' sweetie?" Angela asked as Brennan coughed again.

"Horrible." She whined and Angela crawled onto the hospitle bed, careful not to disturb the I.V. "I wanna go home Ange."

"You'll get there as soon as the I.V.'s done." Angela murmurs hugging her best friend with one arm.

**Half an hour later...**

The squint squad had caught the exact same strain of pneumonia Brennan had. The doctor had caught the early warning signs and assigned them the proper medications, sending them home.

Booth pulled his SUV into the visitor's spot in Brennan's parking garage. The Squints looked at him confused. "Your staying at Bones' apartment until your all better, I don't need squints runnin' around high as kite's trying to solve bug murders." Booth say's pushing his door open with finality. The squints followed him grumbling all the way.

**~*A surprise guest is going to be in the next chapter! Who ever guesses right get's a virtual Booth teddy! R & R please! I'm a squint trapped in a hospitle, what could possibly go wrong? I'll fill you in on why I am now cuffed to my hospitle bed typing this in the next chapter =D*~**


	7. an and perview

** Okey dokey everyone, first I would like to congratulate the winner's of the virtual Booth bear guessing contest! mkpint, MMWillow13, SVUBONESNANNY, and endobaby! Special thanks to angellover91 for helping me during my horrible case of writers block after chapter six. Also to those who welcomed Sara with open arm's when she filled in for me, and thanks to everyone for reading this outragous amount of fluff with out choking on it. Send in any suggestions and I'll send you a virtual Booth bear! I might even draw one if Sara give's my sketch pad back.**

** Sorry for the authors note, I had to give you all the recent info on what's going on. **

** As for why I'm cuffed to my hospitle bed...well I tried to escape out the first floor window with...a rope of sheets. Sara told me this because I have no memory of the action as my fever was really high at the time. I'll give you a preview of the next chapter so you won't kill me for not updating the story....**

Booth groaned when he opened the door. This was exactly what he needed. His life complicated by a twelve year old. The man in the door way stood with a worried smile.

"Agent Booth!" He said in surprise, "What're you doing in Dr. Brennan's apartment?" A raspy cough cut Booth's snappy come back in two. "You two missed your session."

"Bones is sick, and your so not coming in to do your voodoo magic or whatever it is you twelve year old's do now-a-days." Booth said before closing the door. The man's foot kept it from shutting all the wall. From his pained expression the door was crushing his foot.

**So can you guess who it is now? ^.- I thought it was time to spice things up a bit. I'll try to update as soon as Sara will let me, after the window incedent she hasn't left me alone. I hate being sick. **

** The word's in that preview might not be the exact same in the next chapter, I didn't want to say his name so I kinda skirted around it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**~*So the good news is I'm on the road to recovery and have a whole new Bones fic coming out! I'll give you the summary at the end of this chapter. I'll make it as long as I can!*~**

Booth suddenly pictured himself in a nurses uniform as he handed a whining Brennan a cup of tea. He shuddered at the image taking in the various position's of the squint squad. They were all sprawled out in the living room on blown up matresses. Hodgins was snoring from his place next to Angela on the bed closest to Brennan. Cam was in a very plush arm chair shooting dirty looks at the bear in Brennan's arms every once in awhile. Niomi had re-joined Zack and now the two were sleeping in the bed next to Hodgins.

"Thanks." Brennan croaked before downing the tea.

"No problem Bones." Booth says with a small smile. A knock at the door broke his concentration from the anthropologist. He crossed the flat pulling the front door open.

Booth groaned when he spotted the man on the doorstep. This was exactly what he needed. His life complicated by a twelve year old. The man in the doorway stood with a worried smile.

"Agent Booth!" He said in surprise, "What're you doing in Dr. Brennan's apartment?" A raspy cough cut Booth's snappy come back in two. "You two missed your session.

"Bones is sick, and your so not coming in to do your voodoo magice or whatever it is you twelve year old's do now-a-days." Booth said before trying to shut the door. The man's foot kept it from closing all the way.

"I hear more than one person in there." He said suspiciously, eyeing Booth.

Booth groaned again, "Move your foot Sweets."

Sweets seemed to gather some courage, "Not until you tell me what's going on." He demanded and Booth opened the door again.

"The squints are sick ok!" He blurted out. Sweets worry seemed to push him through the door and into the living room.

"Are they alright?" He whispered looking to Booth who was closing the front door.

"They'll be fine in a day or two." Booth says in a low voice so he wouldn't wake his squints up...wait...when did they become _his_ squints?

"Give him back!" Brennan's congested voice suddenly exclaimed. Her and Cam were currently in a tug of war, the poor teddy bear was in the middle. The others had woken up to the argument. Hodgins had his mobile out recording it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whats going on here?" Booth asks when Cam takes the teddy away. Brennan looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"She took my teddy!" She cried, burying her head in her blankets.

Booth leveled Cam with a stern look, "Camille, what on earth has gotten into you?! Give Bones her bear back!" Cam put on her best pouty face trying to pursuade Booth otherwise. "Give him back."

"Fine." Cam grumbled handing Brennan her bear back. The anthropologist glared at her,hugging the bear firmly to her. Cam stuck her tongue out before returning to her chair. Brennan sniffled looking to Angela who instantly melted under her sad blue eyes.

"Aww c'mere sweetie." She pulled the covers up for her friend to crawl in. Once Brennan was settled on the fast track to sleep Sweets and Booth began a hushed conversation.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Sweets asked with an uncertain frown.

"Yep." Booth said with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Huh." Sweets said in absolute awe of the situation. "I didn't expect that."

"Of course you didn't, your only a kid Sweets."

Hodgins grinned to Booth flashing his recorded video, "Proof for later."

Booth couldn't stop the boyish grin from spreading across his face.

**~*Sooooo as I promised the summary for the new story! **

** Brennan is transformed into her five-year old self thanks to an experiment gone wrong. Though she retain's the knowledge she has gained over the years can she keep the secret from one special agent? **

** The kid theme from this story kinda spured it on, tell me if you'd read that, or if I should'nt waste my time, anything is accepted! Thanks everyone! *~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~*Sorry for the grammer mistakes last chapter! And sorry it took me so long to update!*~**

Sweets was taking notes in his notepad as he walked down the hall and away from Brennan's apartment. What he had just seen would possibly make his career. He smiled to himself when the elevator dinged.

**3 days later....**

Booth was in the kitchen making what felt like the millionth can of soup. The squints were picky. Brennan wouldn't eat anything with meat in it, Zack wanted cream of mushroom soup which wasn't in the cabinet's, Angela and Hodgins settled for chicken noodle, and last but far from least Cam wanted shrimp flavored Ramen noodles. Needless to say they couldn't make it easy on him.

Carrying the tray of bowls to the living room he handed them to the awaiting squints, carefull not to spill any of the piping hot liquid. Booth had taken solid foods away after Cam and Brennan instigated a food fight. Though fun at the time he was left to clean up the mess.

"Thanks." Cam murmured when he handed her the bowl of Ramen. Booth flashed her his charm smile before turning on the T. V. he had brought the first day. Thankfully Brennan still had satillite. To Booth's surprise Zack and Hodgins were avid fans of basketball.

His squints were always full of surprises. He settled on a hockey game, trying to clear his merky mind. Cullen had called not to long ago, granting him vaction time to take care of '_those stubborn egg heads.' _

They were starting on the road to recovery. The coughing had died down enough for him to watch a game without cranking up the volume to ungodly levels. Cam and Brennan were finally sharing Seel so he wouldn't have to stop the evil plan's from brewing. With a small smile he glanced to the bear in Cam's lap.

Brennan cheered raspily when Booth's team scored, "They made another field goal!"

"It's goal Bones, goal." Booth corrected chuckling. He missed correcting her, lately he couldn't due to her conditions.

"Anthropologically speaking hockey is just-" Booth put a large hand over her mouth to silence her.

"It's entertainment, not bone science." He murmured not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Mh mm! Mm'm m mmm-mmp-mm-immly..." Brennan trailed off, giving up the futile effort. Booth's hand was just too big. Then a thought hit her, a devious glint shined in her dulled blue eye's.

Special agent Seely Booth practically fell off the couch. Brennan was laughing so hard tears had welled in her eye's. Booth wiped his hand furiously on his jeans before pausing. The squints had seen the whole thing. His cheek's flushed bright read as he glared playfully a Brennan who was grinning.

"So you _are _swapping spit in interesting ways." Angela remarked with a suggestive grin. It was Brennan's turn to turn beat red.

"Ange!" She whined, pounting.

"Couldn't resist sweetie!" Angela say's with a sweet smile. "You almost never blush! I had to see this rare even with my own eye's!"

"Alright you know what," Booth announced gaining their atteion, "It's quiet time!"

**~*Good news! I got a new internship! I get to work case's! AND I'm out of the hospital with a clean bill of health! =D A Booth bear to everyone!*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**~*Sooooo *Hides behind my new partner* DONT KILL ME!! =D Imma field squint!*~**

Booth felt like a zombie. He might as well have been changing the squints' diapers, he had no doubt Zack could possibly be wearing one. Darn Squints. They were sleeping now. The fevers had finally broken and were going down.

They would owe him. They would owe him dearly. He had given up almost all of his vactaion days for these people and his weekend with Parker had to wait. Oh yeah, they would owe him.

With a sigh he shifted slightly, Bones was using his lap as a pillow with her bear tucked securely in her arms. His thoughts began to wounder and he began to wish he was that little bear. Shaking that thought from his head he tried to focus on the T.V.

Five hours later Booth was ready to explode. He couldn't move, and there was nothing on the T.V. He even stooped to watching cartoons for half an hour. Allowing his head to fall back he sighed again.

Zack was snoring so loud he began to wounder if the young doctor was even all that young.

Ten long hours had gone by before the squints began to come to. His excitement could hardly be contained. Just as he thought his Bones was going to wake up she sighed and moved into a more comfortable position. And so Booth settled in for another long wait, his eye twitching slightly.

He was startled awake by a jarring movement. Opening his eyes he saw the squints all watching him. "You snore like a wilder beast Booth." Angela remarked with a sly grin.

Ignoring Angela he stood, stretching and enjoying his freedom. "You'd think none of you have slept in days!" He exclaims bursting with new found energy. Brennan layed back down, instantly dozing off. "Oh c'mon Bones!" Booth whined pulling on Brennan's arm.

"Booth I would-" Angela started but Booth was already on the floor on his back. Brennan had flipped him so easy it was as if he were wieghtless.

"Ooooow." Booth whined

"Tried to warn you." Angela says with a grin.

Hodgins couldn't help but grin, "Those cats were kong-fu fightin'!" He sang raspily.

"Those cats were fast as lightin'."Angela sang along with him. Booth threw pillows at them with deadly accuracy. Angela used Hodgins as a human shield giggling like a mad woman. Cam and Zack couldn't help but laugh at their display.

Brennan stood stealthly behind Booth with a pillow. Whacking him upside the head with it she used enough force to floor the FBI agent. Laughing she threw the pillow at Zack.

The feathers flew as the pillow's were thrown across the living room in an all out war.

**~*There was literal fluff in this chapter =D*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~*I helped solve my first case!! That's the reason I haven't found time to update lately! I put a bad guy in jail as a professional witness and I was clad with my Black Sabith shirt and skinny jeans! =D*~**

The Squints were sleeping again. Booth was about to join them when the door bell woke everyone up. Booth quickly got up to answer the door. When he pulled the door open his eyes nearly popped out of their socket's.

On the door step of apartment 2B stood Deputy Director Cullen and...his son Parker. Parker was grinning from ear-to-ear as he launched himself at his father. Booth hugged him, still in shock. "Long story Agent Booth. Long story." Cullen said shaking his head.

"I didn't wanna to stay with Capin' Fantastic daddy." Parker said in his favorite pouty tone.

"Does your mommy know where you are bub?" Booth asked but only received an impish grin in return.

Cullen cleared his throat, "You going to let us in agent Booth?"

"Oh! Yea sure! Right this way sir." Booth said quickly leading them inside, shutting the door behind them. "I think they might actually be back to work in a day or two." The squints looked to their new visitors in varying amounts of shock.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed running to her, he launched himself onto the couch and into her waiting arms. "I came here 'cos daddy said you all was sick! I wanted to help make you better!" Brennan couldn't help but grin at the Six year old. The boy had always seemed older than he appeared.

"So Parks how'd you get here?" Booth asked sitting down next to Brennan on the couch. Cullen waved at the others as he took a seat in an arm chair.

"Same way I always do." Parker says with another impish grin.

"He went up to a police officer said he was lost and that his father worked at the FBI. I was in your office looking for your mighty mouse stapler when he came in." Cullen explained with a chuckle. "You've got a smart kid Booth."

"Thank you sir." Booth says as his Bones tickled his son. Parker was giggling, frantically trying to escape her hold. The scene warmed his heart. "I'll be right back." Booth said before leaving, he stepped into the bathroom and dialed Rebecca's number hoping she wouldn't be angry.

"Dr. Bones I don't want to go home...Brent always does bad stuff to me." Parker says, snuggling closer to her. Brennan blood ran cold when she heard this. The rest of the group had begun talking to their newest guest.

"What kind of bad stuff?" Brennan whispers and Parker looks deep in her eyes.

"When mommy was at work he locked me in the closet forever! It was so dark Dr. Bones! I was so scared" The little boy admitted and Brennan practically jumped off the couch. Grabbing her shoes and car keys she quickly ran from the apartment leaving the entire group confused. "Dr. Bones wait!" Parker cried but Cullen was quick enough to grab him.

"What's going on?" Booth asked stepping back into the room with the phone still pressed to his ear.

"Dr. Bones is gonna get hurt! Daddy you have to stop her!" Parker cried running to his father.

"Alright bub but tell me what happened first." Booth said gently kneeling before his son.

"I don't know!" His son sobbed and Booth hugged him looking to Cullen who nodded. Booth handed his son off to his boss before running after Brennan.

* * *

She had no clue what she was going to do or say. All she knew was that Brent was going to pay for putting Parker through such a thing. Brennan knew all to well what confinement could do to a person. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to unlock her car door with a shaking had.

"Bones!" She heard someone call in the distance but ignored it. "Temperance stop!" Booth grabbed her hand, pulling her around to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asks gently, his brown eyes full of worry in the dim light.

"He hurt Parker! He hurt that poor little boy! He kept him in a dark room for hours!" Brennan's shout's filled the parking garage.

"Who?" Booth asked in a murderous tone. "Bones?" He asked when her face paled.

The world was spinning again. She couldn't remember where she was for what felt like forever. "Bones?" Booth asked again helping her sit down on the pavement. A coughing fit was shaking her small form. She was in no condtion to run around and kick butt. She was frail and still needed time to get better.

Booth lifted her carefully and made his way back to the apartment. "Hang in there Bones." He murmured balancing her in one arm so he could open the door. He ignored the startled faces and rushed to the kitchen were the medication was held. Laying her limp form against the cabinets he began searching for the fever and cough meds. Her fever had spiked to ungodly levels in the past few minutes.

"Whats going on Booth?" Cullen asked as he knelt beside Brennan, supporting her as she coughed.

"I don't know! Her fever just spiked!" Booth explained quickly as he fumbled with the medicien and the water. He bent down practically forcing the pills into her mouth. He helped her drink the water and waited nervously for the little tablets to ease her raspy coughing.

It took nearly ten minutes for her breathing to slow. She had fallen asleep against Cullen who was watching the partners carefully. "I should move her to the couch." Booth murmured picking her up. Cullen searched for a a rag of some kind to help bring her fever down.

Booth pulled the blankets up to her neck after he had put her in a comfortable position. She would cough every now and then but it wasn't as bad as what it had been. Cullen handed Booth the cold wash rag before re-taking his seat with a woried expression.

Parker was nestled against Angela and Hodgins. Angela was stroking his unruly hair, all the while watching Booth gently touching the rag to Brennan's face. "Is she gonna be alright?" Parker finally asked and his father smiled warmly to his son.

"Dr. Bones'll be just fine bub." He murmured and Parker nodded, his trust in his father absolute.

"What was that all about?" Cam asked, confusion mixing with worry. Her question went unanswered as Rebecca and Brent walked into the apartment via the wide open door. Brennan's eyes cracked open, her usually bright blue eyes finding Parker.

"I don't wanna go!" Parker cried as his mother grabbed his hand and tugged him away from Angela.

"Sweetie you'll get sick if you stay here." She was saying when Brennan lunged at Brent, tackling him to the ground. How she had gotten to him so fast was a mystry to the others but she now had him pinned.

"What did you do to Parker?" She growled, glaring at him.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed in surprise.

"Answer me!"

**~*I feel so bad! I can't believe I just put Parker in that situation! *Head+desk=despair* I had to figure away to get my future plot line to work! Don't hate me! The fluff will return next chapter!*~**


	12. another AN

Soooo... I'm in a slump here peoples with a fifty foot wall between me and that wounderful land called 'Creativity'. If you have any idea's just send me a PM or comment.

I really think I should change the latest chapter, but it's up to you all to make the choice. Partly because I fear for my life. DON'T HURT ME I HAVE KITTENS!! (Hides behind a cow)

Help me!


	13. Chapter 13

**~* A special thanks to the lovely nertooold54! Thanks for helping me out of my slump!*~**

Just as Brennan was rearing back to punch Brent Cullen stepped in. Gently pulling the fuming anthropologist off of the sadistic man. "Stand down agent Booth." He ordered watching as the father bristled with anger.

"I'm taking custody of Parker." Booth growled and Rebbeca turned to protest, her eyes burning with a new found anger. "Not another word. "

Something in his voice caused her protest to die in her throat. She glanced at Parker who was now in Angela's arms sobbing his little heart out. Booth stomped foreward, pulling Brent up, he pinned the child abusers hand behind his back at a very awkward angle.

It was by this time the squints relized exactly what was going on. Hodgins glared at Brent with murderous intent. Even Zack seemed angry enough to hit someone. "You do relize you just angered th best forensic team this side of D.C. don't you. "Cullen asked rhetorically, practically forcing Brennan to sit on the couch.

Brent got to his feet glaring daggers at Brennan, "The brat deserved it! Always chattering on about 'Dr. Bones' and his daddy!"

"Get out of here." Cullen growled and Brent grinned sadistically before leaving, slamming the door as he went.

"You should probably stay here for a little while." Booth murmured to Rebecca who nodded absently. He crouched down beside Parker putting on a smile, "Hey bub how ya feelin'?"

Parker looked at his father with tear stained cheeks, he sniffled, "Is he gone?"

Booth felt a pang of hatred for the man who had done this to his son, "Yep!" He said brightly, "And we won't see him for a long time!"

Parker smiled, hugging his father. "Thank you daddy."

"Your welcome buddy." Booth said, kissing his sons forehead. Parker fiddled with his jacket zipper, jumping onto the couch next to a wheezing Brennan he looked up at her.

"Thank you Dr. Bones." He murmured hugging her. For a moment no one knew what the normally distant anthropologist would do. Much to their relief she hugged him tightly.

"Anytime." She whispered in his ear. Parker grinned. They sat in silence watching the news for a few minutes.

Parker spoted the teddy bear laying face down on. He picked it up a giggled. "My dad's a teddy bear!"

**~*Reviews make me type faster!*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**~*I'm back baby! And to make up for the long wait and small chapters I'm going to draw a Booth bear! When it's done and uploaded I'll put the link up on here, it's like a welcome back from the paperwork mines gift to my self =D  
**

Booth's eyebrow rose as he watched Brennan and his son converse, "Yea Bones, why am I a teddy bear?" He didn't miss the blush that crept across her already fevered cheeks, it almost made him feel bad, almost.

Parker looked at her with expectant brown eyes, "Angela got it for me after we first worked together." Brennan stated in her matter-o-fact voice. Angela glanced up from her position sitting on an inflated bed next to Hodgins, she smiled mischievously.

"She was all mopey-"

"I was not mopey!" Brennan cut across her friend indignantly.

"You were all 'I miss that big hunky FBI issued hunk of a man'!" Angela made kissy noises while Parker giggled.

Booth looked do his now scarlet partner and laughed, "I never said such things! You can't possible believe her!" Brennan exclaimed looking to Booth for back-up, "Booth! It's not funny!"

Hodgins' laughed, "I seem to remember a few kissy noises coming from your office."

"Hodgins!"

Zack looked at the group in confusion, "I don't recall any 'kissy' noises."

Brennan could have hugged him, "Thank you Zack."

"That's because you were to busy with Naomi!" Hodgins exclaimed and Angela laughed. Cam shook her head with a smile as Brennan and Zack both stuttered for comeback's.

Booth couldn't keep the grin from his face as Parker repeated the word 'mopey' to an increasingly flustered Brennan, "I don't see the resemblance." He said snatching the bear from Brennan, holding it up for inspection, "Where's the devilishly good looks?" Parker giggled.

"It's a bear Booth, they aren't made to look exactly like a particular person." Brennan took upon herself to explain the reason's behind the bear's appearance which only made the others snicker.

"But it's _supposed _to look like me Bones." Booth said with a pouty face.

Brennan looked at him as if he'd grown another head which she noted was impossible, "How can a bear look like you?"

Cullen and Rebbeca stepped out of the kitchen to find the two arguing over what the difference's in teddy bears were to human's, the rest of the squints watching them like it was the most interesting TV show they'd ever seen.


End file.
